Mejor que ella-Drabbles
by RabbitBela
Summary: Mako jamas pensó que tendría que competir contra ella, jamas imagino que tendría que pelear por el amor de su vida contra ella. Ahora más que nunca entendía como se sentía Korra cuando se comparaba con ella. Por suerte Mako aun tenia sus técnicas para hacerla cambiar de opinión y demostrarle quien era mejor :LEMON: :SERIE DE DRABBLES:
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Donde hubo fuego…**

¿Cómo es que siempre terminaban así?

Encerrados en un cuarto, besándose alocadamente, acostados en la cama o estampados en una pared y semidesnudos apunto de hacer el amor que probablemente seria de la manera más salvaje posible . Mako no iba a negar que siempre le gusto tenerla acorralada contra una pared y su propio cuerpo y completamente a su merced.

Pero era extraño. Tan solo después de que ella regresara del mundo espiritual y confirmando su nueva relación los celos lo cegaron y comenzaron a dominarlo, tan solo aguardo a que Korra estuviera sola y pedirle una explicación, tal cual animal acecha a su presa.

Sin embargo eso no paso; si bien había esperado a que su nueva novia la dejara sola, él no dudo en seguirla a su cuarto y encerrarla con llave para pedirle una explicación de esa relación. Como era de esperarse, comenzaron a gritarse e insultarse. Ella no paraba de decirle que aquello no era de su incumbencia y él no paraba de decirle que era una desquiciada por haber formado una relación con ella.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente al otro con expresiones que no sabían que significaban al 100% .

Sonrió con amargura, aquello le traía recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos y peleaban por cualquier tontería, pero sobre todo recordaba como es que lo arreglaban siempre.

Y tal pareció que Korra capto la indirecta que traía consigo aquella sonrisa que siempre le pareció tan sensual. Más tardo él en pensar que era lo que le diría a la avatar que ella en agarrar su cara por ambos lados y comenzar a besarlo con una pasión indescriptible.

Por alguna razón siempre caía ante los encantos de Korra y por un momento olvido sus celos, su enojo que sentía contra ella y contra la no maestra. Por un momento volvió a sentir por sus venas aquel fuego que creía extinto. Que quizás esa noche pudiera pasar más que simples besos entre ellos y algo le decía que no seria la primera vez que ella engañaría a su novia.

Por un momento pensó que quizás no todo estaba perdido…

Como bien decía aquel dicho… "donde hubo fuego…"

.

.

.

¡HOLA GENTE HERMOSA!

Lo se, mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí pero a decir verdad tenia un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, pero al parecer mi bloqueo se ha ido y creo que podre actualizar pronto los fic que tengo pendientes.

Como verán por fin me anime a subir Drabbles, ya que estas ideas no eran para un fic, y como dice el summary de esto… tendrá contenido subido de tono. Aunque voy a tratar de que esto contenga mas lemon que nada. Y sobre todo enfocarme ene esta extraña relación que se formo al final de Lok, se me hizo interesante que esta vez Mako sea quien pelee por la atención de Korra así como ella peleo en su momento por la atención de él. Pero sobre todo estos Drabbles se enfocaran totalmente en esto y claro no tendrán continuidad entre si, pero si un mismo tema por así decirlo.

Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto y ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, queja, critica constructiva etc. es muy bien recibida.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Orgullo.**

-Ma-Mako…espera…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y clavándole las uñas en su espalda aun por encima de la ropa.

Mako se estaba comportando como una verdadera bestia, la embestía de una forma brutal, entraba y salía de ella con una fuerza impresionante, le encajaba los dientes en su hombro y la sujetaba demasiado fuerte de la cintura.

-cállate-le ordeno el maestro fuego para después besarla lascivamente mientras le daba otra embestida profunda.

Ella con un poco de dificultad le respondió el beso, ya que le era difícil seguirle el ritmo. Nunca pensó que su enojo pudiera llegar a tanto.

Korra sabia que Mako no le estaba haciendo el amor…más bien estaba violándola, ya que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de iniciar con una sesión de besos subidos de tonos, de acariciarla o de quitarles la ropa. Tan solo se dio la vuelta, la cargo y la puso sobre el escritorio, se bajo los pantalones, le arranco los suyos a ella y comenzó a embestirla como un animal en celo mientras se aferraba a ella de forma enfermiza.

Sin embargo ella sabia que lo había provocado, sabia que Mako era celoso y que aquello era la peor perdición para él. Ella había iniciado todo cuando le dijo que ella, su novia, era mucho mejor que él en la cama. Evidentemente esto se lo tomo personal y sintió la necesidad de demostrarle lo tan equivocada que estaba.

-¡Ma…Mako!-se aferro al cabello del chico con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar tanto.

El maestro fuego abrió aun más las piernas de la avatar para poder embestirla aun más profundo. Y así lo hizo, solo que aumento la velocidad y la sujetaba mas fuerte contra si.

Si bien Mako era una bestia cuando era cegado por los celos, pero debía de reconocer que Mako se volvía mejor amante cuando tenia ese tipo de motivación y claro, cuando le herían el orgullo.

.

.

.

**¡HOLA GENTE! **

**Bueno, como verán aquí sigo dando lata con esta historia, que a pesar de recibir comentarios negativos, aquí sigo, esperando que a les guste. **

**Y por supuesto aclarar que NUNCA fue mi intención poner a Korra como una perra infiel como piensan. Tan solo se me hizo interesante el tema de la infidelidad y todo eso y si se sintieron y en verdad PERDON si se sintieron atacados u ofendidos, créanme NUNCA fue esa mi intención pero si no les gusta esta pareja simplemente no lean este tipo de cosas ¿para que ofender a otras personas que no tienen sus mismos gustos? Por que no creo que a NADIE le agradaría eso; bueno solo quería aclarar eso y por supuesto agradecer a:**

**LadyKorrasami****: ¡gracias por leer y no ofender! Respeto las opiniones y gustos de los de más y en verdad agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer esto.**

**Ary Garcioyama:**** ¡LO SE! Para mi Mako siempre será el mejor ¡gracias por leer guapa!**

**Berenice Acirione: ****¡muchas gracias por leer! *****levanta la mano y le regresa esos cinco**** *Y comparto tu misma opinión, y pues ¿qué puedo decir? Amo esto de las infidelidades jajaja y no te preocupes es normal cuando no has dormido 36 horas, me ha pasado. **

**MsPandicornius: **** en efecto, ya se termino Lok , pero para nuestra suerte aun tenemos los fanfics que nos ayudan a sobrevivir jeje ¡gracias por leer y por el apoyo! ¡saludos!**

**ValSmile:**** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO VAL! Tienes toda la razón y creo que por más que pida disculpas sobre esto aun así seguirán ofendidos, pero aun así gracias por leer y apoyarme ;) y espero que este "lemon" te guste ¡besos guapa! ¡te quiero! ¡a seguir dándole!**

**Hikaros: ****¡Gracias por leer y por el apoyo! En verdad yo también pienso lo mismo sobre este par. Y como te habras dado cuenta, aquí esta el lemon, espero te guste. **


End file.
